User blog:Kuhlau/Event Reorganization Proposal
Hi guys, this is an idea me and a few others have tossed around a bit, but here I am finally writing something out about it. To those who edit event pages, you may notice that we only have one category to describe event format: Event Pavilions. We also have a category for event maps, but it's for the event map pages themselves (since they get a bit long), Event Maps. Well, we should probably change that. So here I am to propose a set of categories to describe how events work. Turns out they're actually sort of complicated, but basically, MOST events will have one category from each group. The Categories Event Format These will describe, you know, the actual event. How do you "play" it? * Event: Stages - Any event that looks like a Journey map, pretty much, where you've got to click on the thing on the ground, and do a styling battle or a quiz to win currency. Note: This is different from Event Maps because it will apply to the main event page, not to the map page. * Event: Player versus Player - Any event that looks like the Stylist's Arena where you have to battle against another player to win currency. We don't currently have a tag for this. * Event: Stamina Expenditure - Any event where you have to spend stamina on Journey stages to gain event currency. * Event: Pavilion - This would replace the current Event Pavilion tag, and though it would be basically the same, it wouldn't apply to "Hell Events" so it would actually be removed from those pages. I think they deserve their own tag because they are different. In event pavilions, you pull for clothing; in hell events, you have to reach a node. * Event: Pick 1 From 2 - Any event where you have to pick one suit out of two that best fits the theme. This is terminology used by Love Nikki official Facebook: Summer Color Date (verbatim), Sweet Surprise (same wording) * Event: Packing - Any event where you must "pack" your currency (obtained from stamina expenditure) in order to gain the clothing. This comes from terminology used by Love Nikki official Facebook: Christmas event (verbatim), Dreamy Nocturne ("pack") * Event: Hell Event - Believe it or not, the Facebook has used this terminology before! Ghost Gathering, Miracle Concert. My only question for discussion here is, should Night of Starfall count??? * Event: Outfit Assembly - To be honest, the only events this currently applies to is Ruin Tide and Childlike Doll. I'm not sure about the name because in Facebook posts they just say "choose clothing". For any others that don't fit, we could also include an Event: Other or Misc tag as well. Please let me know if I've forgotten any major categories! Clothing Obtainment This refers how you get the clothing in the event... a.k.a, the return of "Tiered vs Choice" battles. * Event: Choice - You choose which clothing items you get! * Event: Tiered - You get the clothing items in order and have to reach certain tiers to get certain items. This is not an official term, but it is the most common fan term and hopefully it's self explanatory since I know many people who visit the Wiki don't know fan names. Originally Random was in this list, but that is redundant with Event Pavilions (imo). Additional Modifiers * Event: Ranking - Any event where ranking will get you additional rewards. (Now extinct, but still!) * Event: Crafting - Any event where you have to craft the suits rather than just getting them directly. Originally One Suit Half Price was in this list, but I don't think we have enough events with that modifier to justify it! Examples * Star Secrets would get Event: Player versus Player from the first list and Event: Choice from the second list. * Haunted Night would get Event: Stamina from the first list, Event: Tiered from the second list, and Event: Ranking from the modifiers list. * Cloud Tanabata Festival would get Event: Stamina, Event: Choice, and Event: Crafting. * Demon Curse would only get Event: Pavilion. * Wonder Magic would get Event: Other, Event: Tiered AND Event: Choice. * Swan Love would get Event: Stages and Event: Tiered (not Choice, even though you choose which suit comes first). * Star Lily Case Files would get Event: Other and Event: Tiered. Rationale Dear god... my fingers already feel like they might fall off, but I'll try and explain some of my rationale. * Why do they all start with "Event:"? Because we already have a lot of very similar sounding categories, and this will make them easier to find when making an event page, because you'll be able to just start typing "Event:" and the list will pop up. However, if you guys don't like it or think it should be worded differently we can change it! * What about Welfare? To me this sort of goes too much into doing "can I afford it?" math for people which we don't really do, and some are even dependent on how active you are and your VIP level and such. (Maybe more to be added... I've forgotten everything suddenly) Other Plans I also plan to make a page called Event Types where I explain all of this and link to the categories. It will just have explanations of the event and maybe a couple of examples. It won't have to be updated unless they start adding new event types. Should I create a page for hell events as well? I'm not sure... Also, categories will get the categories too ;D Anyways, I will probably do this using my bot User:KuhlauBot, but only once it seems there are no objections or suggestions regarding this plan. And, it will definitely not be today. But yeah, please discuss if you have any thoughts or suggestions and I can implement those too! Category:Blog posts